La Tempête
by EstL
Summary: Une Tempête qui fait rage, deux adolescents, un livre, ... combien de possibilités ?
1. La Tempête

**La Tempête**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Bella avait quitté l'Arizona et sa mère pour s'installer à Forks chez son père.

La vie avec Charlie était bien plus stable qu'avec Renée, car même s'il était très pris par ses fonctions de shérif, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour dîner avec elle, chose qui n'avait pas vraiment été le cas avec Renée.

Ici, malgré la pluie et le froid, elle se sentait moins seule. Elle avait Charlie certes, mais aussi Angela, la fille du Pasteur, avec qui elle avait très vite noué de très bonnes relations, sans oublier Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler et Ben. Ils n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils savaient tous qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres.

Malgré tout, elle avait ce sentiment persistant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

Angela, dont le romantisme n'avait comme limite que son imagination débordante, lui rétorquait qu'il lui manquait son « âme sœur » et que ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'aurait trouvé qu'elle se sentirait enfin complète. Face aux affirmations de son amie, Bella s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

Son âme sœur. Celui qui l'aimerait et qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie.

Elle avait bien trop souffert du divorce de ses parents pour accorder le moindre crédit à toute cette histoire.

Vers la fin du mois de novembre, alors qu'elle devait se rendre à Port Angeles pour y acheter un livre qu'elle devait étudier en cours de littérature, elle croisa son père sur le pas de la porte.

— Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà à la maison ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle constatant son air soucieux.

— Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. La météo dit qu'une tempête approche.

— Oui, je sais. Ils en ont parlé au journal télévisé hier soir.

— Certes, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit bien plus forte que prévue et ne se contentera pas de balayer uniquement la côte. Les vents risquent d'être très forts ici aussi.

— Oh ! Répondit simplement Bella qui n'était absolument pas habituée à ce genre de phénomène.

— Et où allais-tu ? lui demanda son père.

— Je dois aller jusqu'à Port Angeles pour y chercher un livre que j'ai commandé. Tu penses que j'aurais le temps d'y aller et de revenir avant que la tempête n'arrive ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Charlie soupira. Il savait combien sa fille aimait les livres et la tempête risquait de la maintenir à la maison un bon bout de temps.

— La tempête sera là dans environ trois heures. Si tu ne traines pas en route, tu seras rentrée bien avant que les vents ne deviennent trop violents. Mais fais attention à toi. Il pourrait y avoir des bourrasques relativement violentes sur la route, lui dit-il, tout en lui embrassant le front.

— Merci Charlie, lui répondit Bella tout en lui sautant au cou.

Surpris par la réaction de sa fille, Charlie eut à peine le temps de la serrer contre lui qu'elle était déjà dans son camion, prête à aller chercher son fameux livre.

Bella roula prudemment jusqu'à Port Angeles, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire surprendre par un coup de vent un peu plus fort que les autres.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver une place toute proche de la librairie. Lorsqu'elle entra, la libraire la reconnut automatiquement et lui demanda quelques minutes de façon à ce qu'elle puisse aller lui chercher sa commande.

Pour patienter, Bella alla d'une étagère à une autre, étudiant les différents titres disponibles. Elle prenait un livre, en étudiait la couverture et notais mentalement de se le procurer ou non.

C'est un violent claquement lui la ramena à la réalité et lui fit sortir son nez des rayonnages. Elle regarda sa montre et constata avec effrois qu'elle avait déjà passé bien trop de temps dans la librairie. Elle reposa rapidement le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains, récupéra sa commande et fila à toute vitesse vers sa voiture.

Durant le laps de temps qu'elle avait passé dans la librairie, le ciel s'était considérablement obscurci et la pluie avait facilement doublé d'intensité.

Elle se dépêcha de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la route vers Forks et, avec autant d'attention que pour l'aller, elle s'évertua de pousser le moteur de sa vieille Chevrolet de façon à rentrer le plus vite possible à la maison.

Durant tout le trajet, elle n'eut de cesse de prier sa chère voiture de tenir le coup et de la mener à bon port.

Un craquement sinistre retentit dans toute la forêt, la faisant frémir de toutes les fibres de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le panneau : « **FORKS 20 miles** », elle sentit la pression retomber légèrement malgré la pluie qui s'intensifiait encore et encore.

Mais à peine eut-elle poussé un soupir de soulagement que son moteur se mit à faire un bruit étrange. Peu à peu, elle sentit la voiture perdre de la vitesse pour, finalement, ne pas avancer plus vite qu'au pas. Par réflexe, Bella tourna le volant vers la droite de façon à ce que la voiture reste sur le bas côté.

Bella essaya plusieurs fois de faire redémarrer la voiture. Dès qu'elle tournait la clé et que le moteur de contentait de faire un vacarme infernal sans pour autant démarrer, elle sentait la panique s'emparer d'elle un peu plus, à chaque fois.

Elle essaya vainement pendant près d'une demi-heure. Lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin à l'évidence que la vieille camionnette rouge ne redémarrerait pas, elle appuya son front contre le volant.

À l'extérieur, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, faisant vibrer le véhicule.

Bella sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, mais elle ne les essuya pas pour autant.

Un coup violent porté contre le carreau de sa portière la fit sursauter. Elle tourna vivement la tête et découvrit un Edward Cullen, trempé des pieds à la tête, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle actionna la manivelle pour ouvrir le carreau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle mi-inquiète, mi-furieuse qu'il se trouve là et qu'il l'ait surprise dans son malheur.

— Je pourrais te retourner la question, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

— Ma voiture refuse de démarrer, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas te trouver bien au chaud chez toi ?

— Si, mais un arbre c'est écroulé sur la route quelques mètres plus bas et barre le passage. Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas refaire démarrer la tienne ?

Bella hocha de nouveau la tête.

— Quand as-tu fait un essai pour la dernière fois ?

— Euh … j'en sais rien … un petit moment, je crois.

Edward soupira et se dirigea vers l'avant de la camionnette.

Dehors la tempête avait commencé à faire rage, mais Edward Cullen ne semblait pas s'en formaliser le moins du monde.

— VAS-Y ! ESSAYE ENCORE ! l'entendit-elle crier pour que sa voix couvre le bruit de l'orage.

Bella essaya à nouveau, mais la voiture refusa de démarrer, encore une fois.

Edward referma brutalement le capot, faisant ainsi vibrer tout le véhicule. Le visage fermé, il revint vers Bella.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester dans ta voiture.

— C'est pourtant l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit, les pneumatiques m'isolent du sol et ainsi de la foudre.

— De la foudre peut-être, mais pas des chutes d'arbres, répondit-il, non sans ironie.

Là, dans l'instant, Bella aurait voulu sauter de sa voiture et lui enlever le petit sourire narquois qui avait pris naissance sur ses lèvres.

Il faut dire que cette envie la reprenait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, et ce depuis son arrivée à Forks.

— Vraiment ? Et selon vous, M. Cullen, où devrais-je aller par un temps pareil ?

— Il y a un abri un peu plus loin. Il ne devrait plus être très loin d'ici maintenant.

— Un abri ? Où ça ? Dans la forêt ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas aller dans la forêt en pleine tempête.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir exaspérer et se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Bon écoute, fais comme tu veux … dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Réalisant qu'elle allait à nouveau se retrouver seule face aux éléments déchainés, Bella pesa rapidement le pour et le contre.

Elle attrapa sa veste l'enfila, et sortit de la camionnette.

— ATTENDS ! cria-t-elle à l'intention d'Edward.

Ce dernier se retourna et revint vers elle.

— Alors ? Tu fais quoi ?

— J-je vais venir avec toi … dit-elle tout en rougissant.

— Ok. Est-ce que tu as des couvertures ou des trucs du genre dans ta pou … voyant Bella froncer des sourcils, il se corrigea, dans ta voiture ?

— Oui, je crois.

— Bien, dans ce cas va les prendre et essaye de les protéger de la pluie de la puis autant que possible.

Bella s'exécuta et récupéra les deux couvertures en patchwork qu'elle avait récupérées à la Push lorsqu'elle y était avec Charlie quelques jours plus tôt. Par chance, Sue, qui les avait confectionnées, les avait aussi solidement emballées dans un épais sac plastique. Avant de sortir de sa voiture, elle récupéra aussi le livre qu'elle venait d'acheter à Port Angeles et le glissa dans son manteau.

— J'ai deux couvertures là dedans, lui dit-elle en désignant le grand sac en plastique.

— Génial, au moins on aura quelque chose de sec pour se sécher, lui répondit-il tout se saisissant du sac. Allez, viens. C'est par là.

Bella claqua la porte de la voiture et le suivit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ce n'était pas chose aisée d'une part à cause des éléments déchainés et d'autre part parce qu'Edward faisait des enjambées bien plus grandes que les siennes.

Bientôt, il s'arrêta pour l'attendre, mais ce fut pour repartir aussi sec, mais cette fois-ci, sur un chemin boueux qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

— Euh … tu es sûr du chemin que tu prends ?

Edward ne répondit rien et poursuivit son chemin.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, le chemin devenait plus escarpé et des racines se découvraient çà et là. Pour un bon marcheur, elles auraient représenté un solide appui, mais pour Bella dont la maladresse était sans équivalence, ces racines représentaient un vrai piège.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bella perdit l'équilibre lorsque son pied heurta l'une de ces racines. Alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tomber et à se retrouver couverte de boue, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle ne tombait plus. Qu'elle n'avait pas atterri dans la boue et quelque chose, ou du moins quelqu'un la retenait par le poignet.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit que c'était Edward qui l'avait empêchée de tomber. Doucement, il l'attira vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle retrouve son équilibre.

— Fais attention, ça glisse vraiment dans le coin, lui dit-il avec calme.

Il reprit ensuite son chemin, mais avait gardé la main de Bella dans la sienne, probablement pour éviter qu'elle ne chute à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle constata que la main de son compagnon d'infortune était étrangement chaude. Elle se demanda s'il était aussi trempé qu'elle qui sentait à présent l'eau passer au travers de son manteau et imprégner progressivement les différentes couches de vêtement qu'elle avait pu enfiler le matin même.

Elle ignora combien de temps ils marchèrent le long de ce chemin, mais cela lui sembla durer une éternité.

Enfin, Edward s'arrêta.

— On y est, dit-il simplement.

— On y est où ? demanda Bella qui ne voyait que les Ténèbres face à elle.

Mais elle obtint sa réponse lorsqu'un éclair illumina la forêt.

Face à eux se dressait une petite maison de pierre qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait pu lui faire penser à une chaumière de conte de fée, mais qui pour l'instant représentait uniquement un endroit terrifiant perdu en pleine forêt.

Edward l'entraina de nouveau à sa suite et la fit entrer dans la maisonnette.

C'était loin d'être un palace, mais le toit semblait solide et comble du comble, il ne fuyait pas, ou du moins presque pas.

Edward se dirigea dans la pièce unique comme en terrain conquis.

Il bloqua la porte avec un morceau de bois qui se trouvait à côté du chambranle puis passa à la cheminée dans laquelle il empila des bûches de bois, qui comme par magie, se trouvaient là. Le feu prit rapidement et éclaira la pièce d'une lueur chaleureuse qui contrastait vivement avec l'ambiance apocalyptique qui régnait à l'extérieur.

— Tu devrais te rapprocher du feu, lui fit remarquer Edward, ça t'éviterait de claquer des dents.

Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle était transie de froid.

Elle se rapprocha alors du feu tendis qu'Edward allait et venait. Peu après, il revint avec une caisse en bois qu'il posa à côté d'eux. Il l'ouvrit et en tira deux boites de conserve.

— Au menu de ce soir, nous avons soupe à la tomate et chili … soit les deux plus grands classiques de la boite de conserve ! s'exclama Edward.

Bella, quant à elle, était sidérée.

— Attends un peu ! Tu avais tout prévu ?

Edward la regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

— Bien sûr que j'avais tout prévu ! On ne t'a jamais dit que j'étais un Dieu grec tout droit descendu de l'Olympe et que je commandais les éléments ? Eh oui, la tempête c'est moi ! Mais la prochaine fois, il faudra que je fasse gaffe à comment je fais souffler le vent de façon à ce que je ne fasse pas tomber un arbre si près de ma Volvo. Ça m'éviterait des frais de carrossier.

Bella le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième bras ou une paire d'antennes sur la tête.

Edward ne put bien évidemment pas réfréner son fou rire. Mais voyant Bella se refermer comme une huitre, il se reprit.

— Avec mes frères et sœurs, nous connaissons bien cet endroit. Nous y venons régulièrement lorsque nous avons besoin de nous … isoler. C'est pour cela qu'il y a toujours de quoi manger ou faire un feu. Mais la prochaine fois, je laisserai Emmett s'occuper des conserves. Jazz n'a aucune créativité culinaire. Quoiqu'avec Emmett, on prendrait quand même un risque …

Bella fixait Edward totalement éberluée.

— Ta langue a gelée ou quoi ? demanda-t-il avant de placer les conserves à côté des braises.

— Non … mais, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que je vis à Forks, je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends aligner autant de mots en si peu de temps.

Edward laissa échapper un rire ironique.

— Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, c'est aussi le cas de la quasi-totalité des habitants de ce trou.

— Tu n'aimes pas Forks ?

— Si j'aime Forks ? Comment pourrais-je aimer un endroit où les gens n'ont de cesse de nous regarder comme des bêtes de foire. On aurait mieux fait de rester en Alaska.

— Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas restés ?

— Carlisle, notre père adoptif, a eu une proposition qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

— Il est le chef de la clinique, c'est ça ?

— Exact Miss Swan. Et pour un médecin aussi jeune que lui, c'est vraiment une aubaine. Personne ne pensait que les gens du coin auraient l'esprit aussi étriqué.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Je trouve que les gens d'ici ne sont pas si méchants que ça.

Edward laissa à nouveau échapper un rire empli d'ironie.

— Qui oserait dire du mal de la fille du Chef Swan ? Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, les gens nous ont regardés étrangement dès le début et tout ça, à cause des relations très étroites qu'entretiennent Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que Jasper et Alice. Les gens ont du mal à assimiler le fait qu'avoir les mêmes tuteurs légaux ne fait pas de nous des frères et sœurs à part entière. Les seuls à partager ce lien sont Rosalie et Jasper qui sont même jumeaux. Mais Alice et moi, qui avons exactement le même âge, n'avons pas le moindre gène en commun.

— J-je l'ignorais …

— Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Personne n'a cherché à comprendre. Le seul qui ne nous ait pas jugés, c'est sans doute ton père.

Bella ne trouva rien à dire de plus. Tout cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça finalement. Les histoires qu'elle avait entendues sur les Cullen dès son arrivée étaient toutes plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres. Bien que ses deux préférées étaient sans doute celle des vampires et celle des orgies qui étaient sensées se dérouler dans leur maison. Il faut dire que la simple association du mot « Orgie » à Edward Cullen provoquait chez elle de drôles de sensation.

— Tu devrais te déshabiller, lui dit-il.

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

— Q-quoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

— Tes vêtements sont trempés, si tu ne les enlèves pas, tu n'arriveras jamais à te réchauffer.

Bella se ressaisit et retira son manteau dont le poids avait doublé avec l'eau. Edward se leva et revint avec un tas de vieilles couvertures qu'il étala au sol.

Elles ne sont pas des plus propres, mais elles devraient bien isoler du froid du plancher.

Alors que Bella hésitait encore à enlever sa chemise, elle aussi gorgée d'eau, il revint ave les couvertures confectionnées par Sue et lui en lança une.

— Tiens, enroule-toi là-dedans une fois que tu auras fini d'enlever tout ce qui est mouillé, lui dit-il. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais garder celle-là pour moi.

Elle lui fit signe que non et se couvrit du grand plaid de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se déshabiller avec le plus d'intimité possible au vu de la situation.

Elle retira progressivement chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon, chandail de laine, mais conserva, malgré leur humidité, ses sous-vêtements et le caraco qu'elle avait passé sous son chandail de laine et qui cachait son soutien-gorge et son ventre.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de sous sa couverture, elle s'aperçut qu'Edward avait fait de même et avait étalé ses vêtements au plus près du feu de façon à ce qu'ils puissent sécher.

— Donne-moi les tiens, lui proposa-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua où se dirigeait son regard.

Bella lui tendit alors ses vêtements tout en rougissant même s'il n'y avait rien parmi eux qui aurait pu la mettre mal alaise.

Lorsqu'il bougea, elle remarqua que ses bras et ses épaules étaient nues et c'est « bien malgré elle » qu'elle se demanda s'il en était de même pour tout le reste de son corps. Cette pensée la fit rougir un peu plus, mais déclencha aussi chez elle une autre sorte de chaleur qui lui était bien moins habituelle.

Après avoir mis les vêtements de Bella à sécher, Edward récupéra la boite qui contenait la soupe et la versa dans les deux bols qu'il avait trouvés dans la caisse. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il en tendit un à Bella. Lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour récupérer le récipient, il fut fasciné par la lueur que renvoyait le feu sur sa peau d'un blanc opale.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore remarqué combien Isabella Swan pouvait être belle ? Où bien était-ce seulement parce que pour la première fois, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien cacher cette grande couverture qui la recouvrait.

Ils mangèrent leur soupe en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward remarque le petit sac posé à côté de Bella.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le sac.

Bella suivit son regard et tomba sur le livre qu'elle avait été acheté à Port Angeles.

— Oh, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve là. Si je n'avais pas été chercher ce livre à Port Angeles, je serais très certainement installée bien au chaud sous ma couette au lieu de me geler ici. Mais que ne ferait-on pas pour Shakespeare ?

— Tu as encore froid ? demanda Edward avec inquiétude.

— Oui … mais ça devrait aller mieux en mangeant, répondit-elle tout en réprimant un frisson.

— Tu devrais venir là, lui dit Edward tout en désignant l'espace à côté de lui. Si tu es plus près du feu, tu te réchaufferas plus rapidement.

Bella prit le temps de la réflexion avant d'accepter sa proposition. Jusque-là, elle se tenait à distance respectable d'Edward et elle ignorait s'il était vraiment raisonnable de se rapprocher autant de lui en étant si peu vêtue **[N/A : la Raison a-t-elle sa place lorsque l'on parle d'Edward Cullen ? … vous avez 4h pour vous pencher sur le sujet ! ... ça ferait un bon sujet de philo non ?] [N/H: Pas besoin d'y passer 4 h à y réfléchir! *r* Je me rapproche sans hésiter!]**

Abandonnant sa raison sur place, elle se déplaça lentement, mais sûrement, vers Edward. Une fois qu'elle fut à côté de lui, elle se replongea dans la dégustation de sa soupe tout en faisant attention à ce qu'ils ne se touchent pas.

— Tu as peur que je te mange ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier qui n'appuyait que trop ses paroles.

Bella l'ignora autant que possible et lui répondit avec aplomb.

— Non, il reste encore du Chili. J'aviserais quand la boite sera vide.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina alors d'un immense sourire qui ne fit que rendre ce dernier plus beau encore. Bella en resta ébloui.

— Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi drôle Miss Swan.

— Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours, répondit-elle avant de reprendre une autre cuillerée de soupe.

— Tu n'as pas idée … marmonna Edward, comme s'il avait involontairement formulé une pensée.

— Et toi ? pourquoi n'étais-tu pas chez toi ? demanda Bella.

Edward se renfrogna légèrement.

— J'avais un rendez-vous à Seattle. Je devais allez voir le notaire par rapport à mes parents.

Bella fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Dr Cullen et son épouse avaient besoin d'un notaire et quel pouvait être le rapport avec Edward.

Edward comprit qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

— Je parle de mes parents biologiques. J'aurais dix-huit ans et je pourrais toucher l'héritage qu'ils m'ont laissé.

Bella eut un petit sourire.

— Edward Cullen serait-il un riche héritier ?

Même s'il était mal à l'aise par rapport à cette situation, Edward décida de la tourner en dérision. Il savait bien que Bella ne pensait pas à mal.

— Eh oui, je suis aussi riche que Crésus. Mais surtout, ne le dis à personne. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec toutes les célibataires en mal d'argent du comté sur le dos.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène.

— Et je suppose que Lauren et Jessica seraient les premières dans les blocs de départ.

Edward la regarda avec étonnement.

— Je croyais qu'elles étaient tes amies.

— Donne-moi ta définition du mot « ami » et je te dirais si c'est le cas ou pas.

— Hum … pour moi un ami est … quelqu'un avec qui on a des liens privilégiés …

Bella sourit.

— C'est joliment dit. Mais selon ta définition, je ne suis définitivement pas amie avec Lauren et Jessica. Je ne fais rien de plus que de passer du temps avec elles et d'écouter leurs jérémiades. La seule qui pourrait correspondre à ta définition serait peut-être Angela, mais je crois que je ne la connais pas encore assez pour pouvoir le certifier.

Edward lui sourit à son tour.

— Alice n'aurait pas été d'accord avec ça. Pour elle, toute personne devient son amie à partir du moment où elle l'a décidé.

— Ça me parait un peu radical comme décision, non ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

— C'est Alice … il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. Je ne l'ai jamais connu que comme ça et ça fait un moment que je la connais.

Une soudaine rafale de vent fit vibrer les murs de grincer le toit de leur abri de fortune. Le frisson qui secoua Bella par la suite n'échappa à Edward.

— Tu as toujours froid ? lui demanda-t-il tout en commençant à lui frotter le dos.

— Non, non, ça va, répondit Bella tout en se dégageant.

— Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de manger le chili et ça devrait aller encore mieux.

Edward n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle était encore frigorifiée. Après avoir récupéré le chili, il remua les braises et plaça une autre buche dans l'âtre.

— Allez, mange, ordonna-t-il gentiment à Bella en lui tendant une assiette.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et mangea tout ce qu'elle contenait.

Après leur repas, Edward rassembla la vaisselle et les boites vides et les envoya plus loin.

— Quelle pièce est-ce ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

— De quoi ? demanda Bella.

— Shakespeare, c'est quelle pièce ?

— Oh ! Celle que l'on va étudier en littérature, Coriolan.

— Hum … celui qui meurt par amour, dit Edward pensif.

— Par amour ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleux rien ne lui serait arrivé ! se révolta Bella. Mais après tout, l'orgueil n'est-il pas le propre de l'homme ?

— Oh oh ! Elle est facile celle-là ! C'est peut-être son orgueil qui l'a poussé à quitter Rome, mais c'est par amour pour les siens qu'il demande la paix.

— C'est bien ce que je dis. S'il n'avait pas été si orgueilleux, il n'aurait pas eu à demander la paix, car Rome n'aurait jamais été assiégée.

— Certes, mais il serait resté un perdant le reste de sa vie, contra Edward.

— Si tu le dis, lui répondit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Comment ça « si je le dis » ?

— Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi puisque de toute façon tu n'admettrais jamais ton erreur …

Edward ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Logique, puisque j'ai raison !

L'un et l'autre se défièrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire.

— Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Shakespeare, fit remarquer Bella une fois qu'ils se furent calmés.

— Et je ne vous savez pas aussi bagarreuse Miss Swan !

Bella sourit légèrement.

— Vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose de moi M. Cullen.

— C'est bien dommage … murmura-t-il

Bella rougit furieusement avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent plus rien. Bella s'était complètement repliée sur elle-même et Edward la regardait avec une légère inquiétude.

— Bella ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

— Bella, l'appela-t-il plus fort.

Elle répondit, mais seulement par un léger grognement à moins que ça n'ait été un gémissement.

— Bella ! l'appela-t-il une dernière fois tout en attrapant sa main.

Cette dernière était glacée. Ce n'était pas normal. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes, pour ne pas dire heures, qu'ils étaient au sec et près du feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée et emmitouflés dans les couvertures sèches. Elle aurait dû s'être réchauffée depuis longtemps.

Il la secoua un peu plus fort de façon à ce qu'elle revienne à elle.

Il n'était pas médecin, mais il savait très bien ce que pouvait donner une hypothermie et surtout quel était les moyens de réchauffer une personne qui en souffrait.

Sans attendre que Bella réagisse, il l'attira à lui, faisant ainsi tomber sa propre couverture de ses épaules, mais il était bien trop inquiet pour s'en préoccuper. Il plaça Bella entre ses cuisses et écarta la couverture de cette dernière pour voir si le reste de son corps était à la même température que ses mains. Lorsqu'il plaça sa main sur sa taille, il ne rencontra pas de peau, mais un t-shirt en coton bien trop humide et bien trop froid.

— Merde Bella ! Tu veux mourir de froid ou quoi ? Râla-t-il tout en tentant de retirer le t-shirt humide.

Bella tenta de se débattre, mais Edward eut facilement le dessus.

— Et moi ? Je vais lui raconter quoi au chef Swan si demain c'est le cadavre de sa fille que je lui ramène? Tu as pensé à ça Bella ?

Bella ne répondit rien et garda les yeux fermés.

Edward hésita à le lui retirer, mais mû par un certain réflexe de sauvegarde, il resserra autour de la jeune fille les pans de sa couverture. Il la tient contre lui telle une enfant que l'on câlinerait. Tentant autant que possible de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur.

Lorsqu'il frissonna lui aussi, il se rappela qu'il n'était qu'à moitié couvert et remonta sa propre couverture sur eux.

Comme si elle avait compris où se trouvait son intérêt, Bella s'était tournée vers lui et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule dénudée. L'une de ses mains avait suivi et s'était placée sur la taille du jeune homme. **[N/H: C'est dans son intérêt, oui, avec Edward si proche...]**

Edward avait grimacé lorsqu'il avait senti la main glacée sur sa peau. Mais il s'était rapidement habitué et avait resserré son étreinte autour de Bella.

Bella bougea légèrement contre lui et son nez chatouilla la base du cou d'Edward.

— Tu sens bon … murmura-t-elle tout contre sa peau. **[N/H:*soupir*]**

Ce simple commentaire eut pour effet de déclencher chez Edward une série de frissons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la température extérieure où le vent qui soufflait toujours aussi fort.

Il choisit de les ignorer et se concentra sur Bella, mais c'était sans compter sur cette dernière.

Tel un papillon irrésistiblement attiré par une flamme, Bella se sentait attirée, captivée par l'odeur de son compagnon. Depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle se sentait de plus en plus vivante malgré le froid qu'il l'engourdissait encore un peu.

Sa peau était si chaude … et dégageait une odeur tellement agréable, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir complètement son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

— Bella, souffla-t-il

Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et son corps réagissait de plus en plus au contact de la jeune fille.

Il n'était qu'un ado de 17 ans … pas une statue de marbre …

— Bella … je t'en prie, supplia-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Bella daigna ouvrir les yeux et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils furent totalement absorbés par ce qu'ils lurent dans celui de l'autre.

Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et lentement, très lentement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent jusqu'à ce que, vaincus par leur attraction mutuelle, ils finirent par s'embrasser. **[N/H: Enfin!]**

D'aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon, le baiser se fit plus intense, plus passionné. Edward posa sa main libre sur la joue de Bella alors que cette dernière passa son bras derrière son cou pour l'attirer plus à elle et enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches cuivrées du jeune homme. Pour accentuer plus encore le contact, son autre main se posa sur le visage d'Edward.

Lorsque leur besoin mutuel à reprendre leur respiration les fit se séparer, il y avait dans leurs yeux des centaines que questions sans réponses, mais surtout, du désir.

— Bella, souffla Edward qui ne savait plus vraiment où il en était tant il était partagé entre le désir que ce baiser avait fait naitre en lui et sa conscience, celle qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il devait prendre soin de Bella, pas abuser de sa position inférieure.

Bella posa l'un de ses doigts glacés sur ses lèvres.

— Chhh … ne dit rien, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser les commissures de ses lèvres.

Edward enfouit sa conscience au plus profond de lui-même et rendit son baiser à Bella. Il fit même bien plus que de lui rendre son baiser. Il l'embrassa tout simplement, aussi passionnément, aussi fougueusement que s'il avait attendu cet instant tout au long de sa vie.

Alors que Bella s'accrochait désespérément à lui, il passa ses mains sous la couverture qui couvrait la jeune fille. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la peau de Bella se réchauffer, et les gémissements de bien-être qu'entrainait chaque caresse ne le poussaient qu'à continuer son exploration.

Bientôt leurs corps basculèrent et Bella en profita pour se coller plus encore à Edward.

Bien que parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle aurait été incapable de l'expliquer. Edward agissait sur elle telle une drogue des plus puissantes, provoquant chez elle un tel sentiment de bien être que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait renoncé. Ses lèvres et ses mains sur son corps faisaient ressortir une part d'elle qu'elle ne connait pas ou si peu.

Elle en voulait plus, tellement plus, toujours plus. À tel point que c'est sans la moindre gène qu'elle guida les mains d'Edward jusqu'à sa poitrine qui semblait l'appeler.

Elle crut défaillir lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, à son cou, à ses épaules. Du bout du nez, il fit glisser la bretelle qui le gênait dans son cheminement, et ce, tout en continuant à embrasser la peau de Bella.

Ne se satisfaisant plus de ce qu'il avait, il passa ses mains dans son dos et défit les agrafes qui maintenant sa poitrine soustraite à ses caresses.

Le carcan humide tomba et offrit à Edward une vision qu'il aurait aisément qualifiée de céleste. Sous la douceur de la caresse, Bella ne put retenir ses gémissements de plaisir et bascula sa tête en arrière de façon à s'y offrir plus encore.

Edward vénérait son corps bien plus qu'un dévot n'aurait vénéré son idole.

Cette jeune fille, qu'il connaissait à peine quelques heures auparavant, était devenue le centre de toute sa vie même si chacun de ses gémissements l'achevait un peu plus. De mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été aussi dur et de n'avoir jamais eu autant envie de se fondre, corps et âme, dans un autre être. Et les frottements réguliers du basin de Bella contre le sien ne faisaient rien pour endiguer ce phénomène, bien au contraire.

Mais dans un sursaut final, sa conscience refit surface à l'encourager à ne pas commettre « l'irréparable ».

— Bella … souffla-t-il tout en se redressant vers elle. Nous devrions nous arrêter là …

Bella resta perplexe un quart de seconde, mais guère plus. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui poussait Edward à faire machine arrière. Sa prévenance était toute à son honneur. Même si elle n'en avait que faire.

— Pourquoi arrêter ? Je sais que tu en as envie, je le lis dans tes yeux. Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une caresse sur les pommettes du jeune homme. Je le sens, continua-t-elle tout frottant sa cuisse contre le sexe dressé de son compagnon. Et j'en ai tout autant envie que toi, acheva-t-elle en le murmurant à son oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Edward pour que son désir l'emporte et que sa conscience ne sombre dans le néant.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec toute la fougue dont il était capable et qu'elle attendait de lui. Les mains d'Edward se firent plus pressantes sur son corps, comme si elles avaient leur propre volonté, une volonté qui les poussait vers des zones encore inexplorées.

Rapidement, leurs sous-vêtements respectifs ne furent plus qu'un vague souvenir et peau contre peau, ils savoureraient bien plus encore les caresses de l'autre.

Mue par son instinct, Bella passa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Edward positionnant ainsi le jeune homme de telle façon qu'il lui aurait suffi d'un vague mouvement pour la pénétrer.

Edward se redressa légèrement et dégagea le visage de sa compagne des quelques mèches qui s'y étaient collées.

Il prit un léger instant pour l'observer. Elle était belle, si belle, avec ses joues roses, ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux, ses yeux dont les pupilles chocolat avaient été transformées par le désir en deux diamants noirs. Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et c'est en scrutant son si beau visage qu'il la pénétra lentement, doucement, conquérant centimètre par centimètre ce terrain encore inexploré.

Bella le sentait progresser, s'insinuer au plus profond d'elle-même et lorsqu'il brisa cette barrière, sensée être synonyme de pureté, il se figea laissant ainsi à son corps le temps de s'habituer à la douleur. Puis, il commença à se mouvoir en elle avec tant de douceur qu'elle en aurait pleuré, avec tant de lenteur qu'elle en aurait crié. Ce qu'elle fit finalement en lui intimant d'observer un rythme plus soutenu. Il répondit avec plaisir à ses attentes et l'embrassa pour lui signifier combien il en était heureux.

Alors qu'Edward luttait pour ne pas céder, Bella sentait une force monter en elle, une force qu'elle savait bien plus forte qu'elle.

— Edward, l'appela-t-elle. Edward …

Galvanisé par ses appels, ce dernier donna plus d'ampleur à ses coups de reins et atteignit le fond du ventre de son amante.

Sous le choc que provoqua ce contact, Bella laissa échapper un cri libérateur et il en fit de même à chaque pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit emportée par cette déferlante de sensations qui l'emportèrent loin, très loin, bien au-delà ce qu'elle avait jamais connu, dans les immensités du plaisir où son amant ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Doucement, ils reprirent pied dans la réalité. Edward se dégagea avec douceur et s'écroula sur son côté.

— Bella, dit-il avec une certaine note d'appréhension dans la voix

— Oui …

— Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu prends la pilule …

Bella sourit dans l'obscurité.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout est OK de ce côté-là.

Edward sentit l'angoisse retomber.

— Mais dis-moi, tu es clean au moins ? lui demanda-t-elle

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de la rassurer.

— Avec un père médecin, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'échapperais aux tests de dépistages en tout genre ? Il nous fait à tous une prise de sang tous les mois.

À côté de lui, il vit Bella tressaillir.

— Hey, ça va ? Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il tout en la prenant contre lui.

— Non, ça va. C'est le principe de la prise de sang … je ne supporte pas … la moindre goutte de sang et hop, Bella est aux abonnés absents.

— C'est bon à savoir, fit remarquer Edward tout en lui embrassant le cou.

Totalement conquise, Bella n'eut même pas la force de lui demander en quoi le fait qu'elle tombe dans les pommes à la vue de la moindre goûte de sang pouvait être intéressant. Une vague sensation d'appréhension s'était introduite jusque dans son cœur. Mais cette désagréable sensation fut bien vite dissipée lorsqu'Edward resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

Alors que dehors, les éléments se déchainaient tant et tant, que l'un et l'autre s'endormirent dans une sérénité qu'ils n'avaient pas connue jusqu'alors.

.

Le lendemain matin, ce sont les bruits de la forêt qui les éveillèrent. Dans la cheminée, il ne subsistait plus que des braises à peine rougeoyantes et le froid avait repris possession de la cabane de pierre.

Bella frémit sous l'effet du froid et ses blotti contre Edward. Ce dernier se réveilla et la serra contre lui.

— Bonjour, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Inévitablement un délicieux sourire de bien-être étira les lèvres de Bella.

— Bonjour, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— La vache ! Ça caille ! J'aurais dû mettre une autre buche avant de dormir.

Edward tenta de se lever pour aller ranimer les pauvres braises. Mais, c'était sans compter sans Bella qui n'était pas vraiment prête à laisser s'échapper son chauffage personnel.

Edward rit face à sa réaction.

— Il va falloir se montrer un peu raisonnable Miss Swan.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et se leva, emportant avec lui l'une des deux couvertures. Bella s'emmitoufla dans la seconde et le regarda faire.

Secrètement elle remercia les fées qui s'étaient penchées sur le berceau d'Edward Cullen à la naissance. Car, Dieu sait qu'elles avaient fait un travail exemplaire.

— Tu ferais bien de t'habiller Bella. J'ai comme le sentiment que nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

— Il est 8h passé. Et à mon avis, ton père est parti à ta recherche depuis l'aube. Quant à ma famille, s'ils retrouvent la Volvo, ils sauront exactement où me trouver.

Bella se leva de mauvaise grâce et grimaça lorsque quelques courbatures, qui ne devaient rien à la dureté de son lit de fortune, se firent sentir.

— Courbatures ? demanda Edward avec un sourire.

Bella hochât simplement de la tête.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer, lui répondit-il avant de l'enlacer par-derrière et de déposer un délicieux baiser dans son cou.

Bella en frissonna et se dépêcha de récupérer ses vêtements. Ces derniers étaient plus secs que lorsqu'elle les avait retirés, mais ils restaient malgré tout froids et humides.

— C'est fou d'avoir aussi froid même habillé, fit-elle remarquer.

— Je te proposerais bien un moyen de te réchauffer. Mais ça t'obligerait à retirer ces vêtements à nouveau.

Bella sentit ses joues s'embraser. Mais, c'est avec un regard plein de défi qu'elle adressa à Edward.

— Vraiment ? Et qu'avez-vous en tête, M. Cullen ?

Bella s'approcha de lui en se déhanchant légèrement et afficha un sourire carnassier lorsqu'elle le vit déglutir.

— Tout ce que voudrait Miss Swan, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

— Tu as fait de moi un monstre Bella Swan, lui dit-il tout en lui faisant sentir dans quel état se trouvait son entrejambe.

— Moi ! s'exclama innocemment Bella. C'est toi qui as commencé.

— Vraiment ? J'en suis pas aussi certain que toi !

— Si tu le dis ! lui répondit-elle en souriant.

— Comm …

Edward allait répliquer, mais s'interrompit et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

— On ferait mieux de tout ranger, lui fit-il remarquer.

Belle acquiesça et replia les couvertures qu'avait faites Sue. Lorsqu'elle les rangea dans le sac, elle nota mentalement de ne pas laver celle d'Edward avant que l'odeur de celui-ci n'ait totalement disparu du tissu. [N/H: Très bonne idée! Très, très bonne! Elle aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter. *rire*]

De son côté, Edward remit en à sa place la caisse et mit la vaisselle sale dans un sac, les déchets dans un autre.

— Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il à Bella.

— Oui, on va pouvoir y aller.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent éblouis par la luminosité extérieure.

Bella fut totalement conquis par ce qu'elle vit.

La petite maison de pierres se trouvait en bordure d'une magnifique clairière.

— C'est magnifique …

— Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Edward tout en la fixant.

Bella s'en aperçut et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de partir, mais Edward la retint et la ramena vers lui. Il se mit face à elle et lui dit, les yeux dans les yeux :

— Tu es belle Isabella, il faudra t'y faire, c'est ainsi.

La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom complet avait fait vibrer Bella de tout son être.

— Et compte sur moi pour te le rappeler, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, elle fut interrompue par une voix haut perchée qui hurlait leurs prénoms.

— On est là Alice ! répondit Edward.

Bella soupira de déception durant un cours instant (peut-être pas si court que ça finalement). Elle avait espérait que personne ne les retrouve et ne vienne les chercher. [N/H: Zut de flute de sac à puces!] Malgré les belles paroles d'Edward, elle redoutait ce qui se passerait plus tard, redoutant la réaction d'Edward devant les autres.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, une forme était sortie des fourrés et s'était jetée sur Edward. Ce dernier avait automatiquement resserré ses bras autour de ladite forme.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Alice lui fit subir le même traitement.

— Je suis tellement contente que vous n'ayez rien. On s'est tous fait, un sang d'encre pour vois. Bella, je crois que ton père a pris au moins une dizaine de cheveux blancs dans la nuit. Il faudra penser à arranger ça. Il ne va tout de même pas rester célibataire tout le reste de sa vie. Oh! Et il faudra prévoir une virée shopping …

Bella décrocha à peu près à ce moment-là. Elle osa un regard inquiet vers Edward. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire compatissant.

Mais bientôt Alice fut interrompue par une par une voix beaucoup, beaucoup plus grave.

— Ça, c'est bien mon petit Eddy ! Dès qu'il trouve une nana, il peut pas s'empêcher … aïe ! Carlisle ! Mais quoi ? Tu devrais être fière qu'Eddy adore jouer au chevalier servant.

— Désolé Charlie, dit une autre voix d'homme. Emmett a toujours eu un humour très étrange.

— C'est pas bien grave Carlisle, répondit une autre voix que Bella identifia facilement comme celle de son père.

— Papa ! l'appela-t-elle avant de se diriger vers lui en courant ou du moins en essayant de courir.

Surpris que sa fille l'appel ainsi et non par son prénom, Charlie ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais attrapa sa fille dans ses bras avec bonheur.

— Ma puce … j'ai eu tellement peur.

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel …

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ma camionnette. D'après Edward, le moteur est mort.

Charlie releva les yeux vers le concerné.

— Et bien Edward, je crois que Bella te doit une fière chandelle. Il n'y a pas que le moteur qui soit mort à présent.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Un arbre lui est tombé dessus Bella.

— QUOI ? Tu veux dire que …

— Oui. Si tu étais restée dans ta voiture, tu ne serais probablement plus de ce monde.

Bella était bien trop choquée pour réagir.

— Edward, tu as sauvé la vie de ma petite fille. Je te dois une fière chandelle.

Edward sourit chaleureusement à Charlie, notant pour lui-même de lui rappeler ce fait le jour le plus opportun. Voyant comment Charlie se comportait avec sa fille, il ne verrait certainement pas d'un bon œil qu'un gars veuille lui prendre sa « petite fille ».

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Chef Swan. Je suis sûr que Bella saura récompenser notre petit Eddy comme il se doit !

Cette fois-ci, personne n'avait eu le temps d'arrêter Emmett et Bella rougit comme une pivoine à l'instar de son père.

C'est Edward lui-même qui se chargea de remettre à sa place Emmett.

— Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà eu ma récompense Emmett ?

Ce dernier ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans pouvoir rien dire. Bella le dévisagea, terrifiée.

— J'ai découvert que Bella aimait la littérature au moins autant que moi et on a passé un bon moment à débattre sur Shakespeare. Mais, j'ai bien peur que tout ça ne te soit étranger Emmett.

Ce dernier maugréa quelque chose qui ressembler fortement à « font chier ceux-là avec leurs bouquins, savent même pas s'amuser »

Bella remercia Edward d'un regard et il lui sourit en retour.

-Et bien, et nous nous mettions en route avant que ces deux-là n'attrapent froid, proposa Carlisle.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Bella, je crois que je tuerais pour une bonne douche.

— Oh ! Mais Bella n'a qu'à venir à la maison ! Comme ça, elle ne se retrouvera pas toute seule quand Charlie devra courir dans tout le comté pour assurer la sécurité de nos chers concitoyens ! proposa Alice.

Gênée par la proposition, Bella s'empressa de refuser poliment. Après tout, Alice Cullen et elle ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes.

Bella attendit une réaction de la part de son père qui ne vint pas.

— Charlie ?

— Euh … Alice n'a pas tort. Il y a eu pas mal de dégâts dans Forks et aux alentours. On va avoir besoin de moi. Et, je serais plus tranquille si je savais que tu n'étais pas toute seule à la maison …

Bella sourit à son père.

— Très bien, si ça peut te rassurer.

— Fantastique ! s'écria Alice. Allez viens Bella. Oh ! Il faut absolument que tu me donnes ton numéro de portable !

Alice entraina Bella sur le chemin, laissant les hommes quelque peu perplexes.

— J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas Carlisle, demanda Charlie.

— Non, absolument pas. Esmée se plaignait récemment de manquer d'une fille à la maison. Nous sommes quatre garçons et elles ne sont que trois filles. Je pense que Bella complétera le quatuor à la perfection, même si c'est momentané.

En finissant sa phrase, Carlisle adressa un clin d'œil à Edward. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, se rappelant les propos exacts de sa mère adoptive.

Esmée s'était effectivement plainte de n'avoir que deux filles. Mais, elle s'était surtout plainte du fait qu'il n'avait pas de compagne qui aurait pu rééquilibrer la balance. Edward comprit aisément que son père adoptif n'avait pas été dupe et que Shakespeare n'avait pas été une excuse suffisante.

Il en eut la confirmation lorsque peu après s'être engagé sur le chemin du retour, Carlisle le prit à part.

— Edward ? Est-ce que je devrais me faire du souci ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Sauf si le Chef Swan s'aperçoit que débattre de Shakespeare n'est pas vraiment ce qui fait rougir sa fille.

Carlisle ne put que sourire à la boutade de son fils.

— Fait attention à elle Edward, lui dit-il simplement.

— Comptes sur moi.

Ils ne mirent que très peu de temps avant d'arriver chez les Cullen.

Bella qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et fut stupéfaite qu'une telle maison existe à Forks.

Comme l'avait dit Carlisle, Esmée fut ravie d'accueillir Bella. Mais cela n'avait presque rien à voir avec le message que son mari lui avait envoyé sur le trajet du retour, presque.

Bella fut conduite dans la salle de bain principale de la maison et, Alice était trop petite, ce fut Rosalie qui fut chargée de prêter des vêtements propres à Bella. Elle allait protester lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Edward et c'est sans dire un mot qu'elle s'exécuta.

Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se déshabiller, Bella fut surprise par une main qui se posait sur sa taille. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva dans les bras d'Edward.

— Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser prendre ta douche seule ?

Bella allait protester, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser et en profita pour commencer à la déshabiller. Emportée par la passion, Bella fit de même avec lui. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dévêtus, Edward les entraina sous l'eau chaude.

Bella ferma les yeux tant la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau était agréable. **[N/H: Vraiment l'eau ou les mains d'Edward?]** Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouva face à l'une des plus belles visions qui lui ait été donné de voir.

— Je vais finir par aimer la pluie, murmura-t-elle… quel dommage que le vent se soit calmé …

Edward lui sourit et l'embrassa délicatement.

— Ne t'en fait pas. Il y en aura d'autres, lui dit-il avec tendresse. Et pas que des tempêtes, précisa-t-il avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé**


	2. Note

_**Note d'urgence !**_

_La Tempête_ est un OS … et oui il y en aura probablement d'autres qui lui feront suite même s'ils pourront être lus indépendamment

Mais ce OS ne donnera pas lieu à une fiction à proprement parlé et je ne sais même pas s'il seront publié à la suite de ce message

En tout cas, merci à toutes d'avoir lu cette petite histoire et d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage


	3. Poisson de la rentrée

Poisson de la Rentrée !

Et non, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter d'écrire !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre (sinon ça aurait été le plus court jamais écrit !)

C'est juste pour vous prévenir que**_ Le Secret des Anges_** a été sélectionnée pour les **« Addict of Lemon Award »** organisé par damn – addict – lemon . forum gratuit . fr (sans les espaces !)

La fiction, même si elle ne compte que 3 chapitres est, à ma grande surprise (et quand je dis grande je reste soft !) , sélectionnée dans la catégorie **Best Historical Story **

Donc, à la limite, si vous pouviez aller voter pour, ça me ferait plaisir … histoire de ne pas faire un score trop pitoyable non plus … là c'est à mon égo que ça ferait plaisir ^^

Et puis qui sait … ça me motiverait peut-être pour en reprendre l'écriture *se cache sous son bureau*

Ce message sera publié sur l'ensemble de mes fictions, donc ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir plusieurs alertes à la fois

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure sur Arizona Dreamin' , les Dossiers Secrets du USS California ou Le Secret des Anges !


	4. Le Bizzard

_Eh oui, c'est bien moi !_

_Alors non, je n'ai pas été enlevée par des extraterrestres, mais juste submergée par le travail et le stresse (l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre), mais depuis quelques semaines maintenant tout ça à changé, et j'ai même changé de continent, c'est pour dire ^^_

_Ce chapitre, nommé Le Blizzard est donc la suite de La Tempête que j'ai publié il y a un petit moment. À l'origine, ça ne devait être qu'un OS, mais au final ça donnera un triptyque. Pour celles qui auraient les neurones engourdis par le froid, ça veut effectivement dire qu'il y aura une suite au Blizzard._

_Pour ce qui est du contenu, cet épisode est bien plus soft que le précédent (et encore plus que le suivant ^^), mais je vous laisse juger sur pièce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le Blizzard**

Parfois, il suffit de peu de choses — une tempête, une voiture qui ne veut plus avancer, une rencontre inopinée, une cabane dans les bois et un feu de cheminée — pour qu'une vie change.

La tempête qui s'était abattue sur Forks quelques semaines plus tôt avait fait de nombreux dégâts, mais dans certains foyers, deux en particulier, elle avait laissé des traces bien visibles, mais dont personne ne se plaignait. Sauf peut-être le Chef Swan, mais ce n'était vraiment que pour la forme, car, le sourire qui ne quittait plus les lèvres de sa fille depuis cette fameuse nuit, consolait son cœur de père. Ce qui rassurait aussi Charlie, c'était qu'en cas de problème ou d'urgence, il pouvait compter sur les Cullen pour prendre soin de sa fille et avec le Docteur dans les murs, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

De leur côté, les Cullen, et tout particulièrement Esmée, étaient ravis du changement intervenu dans la vie sentimentale de leur cadet.

Esmée le revoyait encore assis dans un coin à lire ou à passer des heures faire courir ses doigts sur les touches de son piano. À présent, s'il lisait un livre, Bella se trouvait à côté de lui, voir même sur ses genoux à faire la même chose et, régulièrement, ils interrompaient leur lecture pour s'embrasser.

Lorsqu'Edward jouait du piano, là encore, Bella n'était jamais très loin — soit assise sur le banc du piano, soit dans un fauteuil tout prêt. Et il jouait pour elle. Cela se sentait dans sa musique qui avait gagné en intensité – directement liée à l'intensité de ses sentiments.

Même si son précieux jardin avait été ravagé par cette tempête, elle ne pouvait que se féliciter de ce qu'elle avait engendré.

Le seul bémol à cette histoire était la réaction des élèves du lycée.

Jusque-là, les Cullen avaient créé chez leurs condisciples un sentiment de crainte mêlé à une certaine dose d'admiration. De ce fait, ils ne se mêlaient peux, voir pas, au commun des mortels. Les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur les relations qu'entretenaient respectivement Emmett et Alice avec Rosalie et Jasper Hale les avaient confortés dans leur attitude.

Bella avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepté cette situation qu'elle trouvait stupide et immature (bien qui l'un aille rarement sans l'autre) même si elle admettait, qu'avant la tempête, elle avait eu, et ce à plusieurs reprises, l'envie d'étrangler Edward et de lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait bien trop souvent à son goût.

Mais à présent elle trouvait la situation intolérable.

Au départ, elle avait accepté leur surprise de bon cœur, après tout elle avait été la première surprise.

Pour leur plus grand plaisir, les cours avaient été interrompus pendant trois jours après la tempête ce qui fit qu'aucun d'eux ne retourna au lycée avant le lundi suivant. Sa voiture étant « indisponible », Edward était venu chercher Bella chez elle avec la Mercédes d'Esmée. Arrivés sur le parking de l'établissement, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. La surprise sur leurs visages avait laissé place à la stupéfaction lorsqu'Edward enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Bella puis l'embrassa devant la porte.

Lors de leur premier cours, Angela se pencha vers elle pour lui demander :

— Tu sors vraiment avec Edward Cullen ? Lui demanda son amie, mi-surprise, mi-fascinée.

— Oui, lui répondit Bella avec un immense sourire.

— M,-mais depuis quand ?

— Depuis la tempête…

Angela ne lui posa pas plus de questions, se contentant de lui lancer un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle n'en resterait pas là et que Bella allait devoir TOUT lui raconter.

À la fin du cours, Edward attendait Bella devant la porte de la salle de classe. Dès qu'il vit Bella, il s'empara d'elle et l'embrassa.

— Bonjour Angela, dit-il à cette dernière lorsqu'elle passait à côté d'eux.

— Oh ! euh… bonjour, dit-elle avant de rejoindre Ben, son petit ami, et un groupe d'élève qui se trouvait plus loin.

Bella soupira et posa sa tête contre le torse d'Edward. Ce dernier lui frotta le dos pour la consoler.

— C'est à croire que tu, pardons, vous êtes des extraterrestres près à leur aspirer la cervelle par les narines.

— Mwé… répondit Edward tout en faisant la grimasse, à choisir je préfèrerais un vampire suceur de sang… c'est nettement plus sexy.

— C'est vrai, mais en même temps je suis sûre que l'extraterrestre doit savoir en faire des… choses avec ses tentacules…

Edward se figea. Sur son visage, l'on pouvait lire sa surprise, ainsi que le désir, qu'avaient déclenché les paroles de Bella.

— Et bien mon petit Eddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit la petite Bella pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda Emmett tout en claquant violemment le dos de son frère. Elle t'a avoué qu'elle avait enfilé des dessous de dentelle noire ?

— Oh, non… on était juste en train de débattre pour… commença Bella.

— Ah ! ces intellos… la coupèrent Emmett

—… pour savoir qui du vampire ou de l'extraterrestre serait le meilleur au lit. [N/A : j'attends vos avis sur la question avec impatience ^^]

À l'instant où Bella finissait sa phrase, Emmett se figeait et Alice, Rosalie et Jasper éclataient de rire.

— Bravo petite Bella, tu nous les as bien soufflés ! La félicita Jasper.

— C'est vrai que la question se pose… intervint Alice.

— Je ne vois pas ce que pourrait apporter un extraterrestre, signala Rosalie.

— Les tentacules ? Suggéra Bella.

— Oh ! … en effet… ça pourrait être intéressant… corrigea Rosalie avec un sourire évocateur sur les lèvres.

— Perso, j'aurais du mal… mais imaginer mon Jasper immortel et surtout infatigable… hummm, je serais toujours prête à lui servir de quatre heure !

— Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose ! fit remarquer Rosalie avec un sourire.

— Oh par pitié ! grognèrent simultanément Edward et Emmett.

— Oh la la ! Mais qu'elle bande de rabat-joie ces deux là ! Râla Alice. Tu sais Bella, il est grand temps que tu décoinces notre petit Edward ! dit-elle en entrainant cette dernière vers le self.

Bella se retourna pour regarder Edward et, tout ce qu'elle trouva, ce fut un regard plein de promesses qui accrocha le sien.

Au cours des jours et des semaines suivantes, Bella se retrouva de plus en plus isolée du reste des élèves. À croire qu'elle devait choisir entre les Cullen et le reste de la population lycéenne de Fork. Malheureusement pour ces derniers, Edward était un trop bon coup pour qu'elle puisse, ne serait-ce que songer à, le quitter.

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait décemment ne pas le leur dire en face.

Dans la péninsule d'Olympique, l'automne laissait progressivement place à l'hiver et la neige commençait doucement à recouvrir les stigmates laissaient par la tempête.

Comme chaque jour depuis cette fameuse tempête qui les avait réunis, Edward passait prendre Bella chez elle. En père attentif, Charlie avait râlé, mais Bella l'avait convaincu que c'était plus pratique ainsi. Puis, lorsque les routes avaient commencé à devenir glissantes à cause de la neige et du verglas, il avait admis que c'était aussi bien plus sûr pour sa fille.

Un matin, la neige commença à se faire plus dense.

— J'espère que ça va se calmer, dit-Edward. Si ça continue comme ça, les routes pourraient être bloquées et nous serions coincés au lycée.

— Ne parle pas de malheur, grogna Bella. Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter de rester enfermer avec ces abrutis plus de temps que mes cours ne m'y obligent.

Sachant que le sujet était plus que délicat, il préféra ne rien dire.

— Tu te rends compte qu'Angela ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis presque trois semaines alors que je suis assise à côté d'elle à presque tous les cours !

— Ça leur passera, lui répondit-il simplement tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

— C'est ce que je pensais aussi, dit-elle tout en fixant son regard sur le paysage qui s'estompait progressivement sous les averses de neige.

Edward se contenta de caresser sa main du pouce et Bella lui répondit en la serrant plus fort.

Comme à son habitude, Edward se gara à côté de la voiture de Rosalie qui, sans le détour par chez les Swan que faisait Edward chaque matin, était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Mmmm Ah ! s'exclama Emmett. J'aime ce temps, ça sent la bataille de boule de neige à plein nez !

— Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, intervint Jasper. Ça pourrait tourner au vinaigre si la neige devenait plus abondante.

— Ce qui risque fortement d'arriver, commenta Alice. J'espère que Bella a toujours ses plaids avec elle, on pourrait en avoir besoin.

À cette mention, Bella rougit furieusement et Edward dut lui aussi s'éclaircir la gorge pour masquer son trouble.

Après la tempête, Bella avait proposé à Edward de laisser l'un des deux plaids confectionnés par Sue dans le coffre de sa voiture. L'autre trônait sur le lit de Bella.

— On a ce qu'il faut dans le coffre, confirma Edward d'une voix un peu rauque.

— Et si on allait en cours, proposa Bella tout en entrainant Edward par la main, ne lassant donc pas aux autres l'occasion d'ajouter le moindre commentaire.

La journée de cours se passa comme d'ordinaire, semblable à la veille et probablement identique à celle du lendemain, hormis qu'à l'heure du déjeuner les élèves avaient du se rendre à l'évidence que la neige avait forci.

Mais aucun d'eux ne se douter que ce n'était que le début.

En début d'après-midi, le vent se renforça encore et atteint, lors de certaines rafales, des vitesses impressionnantes.

Ce fut l'intervention du proviseur qui bouleversa cette journée.

— « Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, notre ville est frappée par une violente tempête de neige qui rend tout déplacement impossible. En accord avec le bureau du shérif, aucun élève n'est autorisé à quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement »

L'intervention du principal Greene bouleversa tout le lycée.

Les élèves se jetèrent sur leurs téléphones portables pour tenter de joindre leurs parents avec plus ou moins de succès.

À l'autre bout de la ville, la mairie avait été transformée en QG opérationnel par le Chef Sawn qui devait gérer les incidents et accidents provoqués par cette tempête de neige.

Sitôt l'interdiction de circuler faite, il avait été submergé par des appels de concitoyens tantôt furieux tantôt inquiets. La plupart de leurs récriminations concernaient l'obligation faite aux élèves de rester au sein de leur établissement pour le temps que durerait ce blizzard. Le chef et ses adjoints tentaient tan bien que mal de calmer et rassurer les parents. Le docteur Cullen se trouvait aussi sur place de façon à pouvoir assurer la liaison entre les services de police et les urgences de l'hôpital situé à quelques pâtés de maisons. Le docteur avait été rejoint par Esmée lorsque la tempête de neige avait commencé, refusant d'affronter cela seule dans leur grande maison isolée.

Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une bourrasque neigeuse dans le bâtiment. Une silhouette sombre apparue. La neige qui s'était collée à son visage laissait à peine deviner ses traits.

Le pasteur Weber, car c'était bien lui, s'avança vers le chef Swan d'un air décidé.

— Chef Swan ! L'apostropha-t-il sans préambule. Dites-moi que vous avez fait erreur et que vous n'avez pas laissé ces adolescents seuls dans leur lycée.

Surpris par tant de virulence, Charlie Swan resta sans voix durant quelques secondes, mais la moutarde lui monta rapidement au nez.

— J'ai pris cette décision en tout état de cause. Il m'a paru plus sûr de les maintenir au sein de leur établissement plutôt que de les laisser prendre le volent de leurs voitures au risque qu'ils soient coincés dans le blizzard et ne meurent de froid, de faim ou de déshydratation, voir des trois à la fois.

Le révérend Weber encaissa avant d'enchainer.

— Mais vous vous rendez compter ! Toute cette histoire pourrait finir en orgie !

S'il n'avait pas été choqué, Charlie aurait bien ri de l'expression désemparée du révérend.

— Révérend Weber, premièrement, l'ensemble des élèves ainsi que du personnel, ont été rassemblés dans le réfectoire, pour leur sécurité, mais aussi parce qu'en cas de coupure électrique, le générateur de secours serait bien incapable fournir suffisamment d'énergie pour chauffer convenablement le lycée. Deuxièmement, je vous rappel que ma fille aussi se trouve dans ce lycée et que pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais laissée courir le moindre risque. Les enfants du docteur et de madame Cullen sont eux également coincés dans ce réfectoire.

— À croire que les enfants du docteur Cullen sont des parangons de vertu ! S'exclama-t-il avec mépris. Et votre fille n'est pas mieux depuis qu'elle fricote avec le plus jeune d'entre eux !

Cette fois-ci Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Esmée lui coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

— Comment osez-vous porter un tel jugement sur mes enfants ! Vous ne les connaissez pas et n'avez jamais cherché à le faire. Vous vous dites homme de Dieux, mais au final vous n'êtes qu'un vil fat prétentieux et intolérant qui vit et se conforte dans ses superstitions et ses préjugés ! Je vous méprise monsieur !

Suite à cette tirade, Esmée se tourna vers Charlie.

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre Charlie, je connais mes enfants et ils prendront soin de Bella, tout particulièrement Edward pour qui elle est bien plus précieuse que la prunelle de ses propres yeux.

Charlie sourit légèrement à Esmée.

— Mme Cullen…

— Esmée, le coupa-t-elle.

— Esmée, j'ai toute confiance en vos enfants et tout particulièrement en Edward. Croyez-vous que je l'aurais laissé s'approcher de ma fille si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

Esmée sourit.

— Il serait heureux de savoir cela.

Charlie afficha un air paniqué.

— Non, surtout pas, je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il se sente en confiance, j'apprécie qu'il me craigne au moins un peu. Surtout quand je pose les yeux sur mon fusil. Je trouve très amusant de le voir blanchir soudainement.

Esmée esquissa un léger sourire et hocha de la tête. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas priver Charlie de ce plaisir, pas après lui avoir accaparé sa fille plus d'un weekend sur deux ces derniers mois.

Au lycée, les élèves n'avaient été autorisés à rejoindre leurs véhicules que pour y récupérer des affaires personnelles. Pour le cas où l'idée de quitter le lycée malgré l'interdiction, la tempête de neige, qui était déjà bien présente, se chargea de leur faire changer d'avis. Trente centimètres d'une neige compacte rendaient l'accès aux voitures très difficile.

L'ensemble des élèves du lycée avait été rassemblé dans le réfectoire. Bien que moins spacieux que le gymnase, il permettait d'offrir plus facilement aux élèves un repas chaud.

Il était aussi bien plus facile à surveiller pour les enseignants qui étaient, eux aussi, restés coincés dans l'établissement, même si ces derniers n'assuraient qu'une vague surveillance depuis la salle des profs située quelques couloirs plus loin.

Les cuisines de l'établissement avaient préparé un semblant de repas pour les élèves. Ce diner improvisé n'ayant pas été inscrit sur le programme, ce fut surtout une succession de boites de conserve – seules denrées disponibles dans les réserves de l'école – réchauffées aux quelques s'ajoutaient quelques fruits soi-disant frais.

Les élèves s'étaient rassemblés par petits groupes, les Cullen se tenaient probablement un peu plus en retrait par rapport aux autres, mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas le moins du monde. Élevés comme de vrais gentlemen, Edward, Emmett et Jasper faisaient attention à ce que l'élue de leur cœur de manque de rien. Chaudement calée entre les bras d'Edward, Bella profitait de ce petit moment de bonheur, mais c'était sans compter sur les mains quelques peux baladeuse de son petit ami qui, cachaient par le plaid qui les recouvraient tous deux, s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Placées sous son pull et caressant doucement la peau de son ventre, les mains d'Edward dévièrent légèrement vers ses hanches, passant sous la ceinture de son pantalon et arrachant à la jeune fille un léger gémissement.

— Chut, tais-toi ou on va se faire repérer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller légèrement le cartilage.

— Facile à dire, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de se redresser de façon à ce que ses fesses appuient contre son sexe qu'elle sentait déjà dur.

— Mauvaise fille, eut-il le temps de murmurer avant d'étouffer un gémissement dans le coup de sa compagne.

En guise de représailles, Edward fit descendre l'une de ses mains bien plus bas dans le pantalon de Bella, alors qu'une autre remontait vers sa poitrine pour malmener ses tétons déjà durcis.

Lorsque les doigts d'Edward atteignirent le bourgeon qu'abritait sa féminité, Bella sera fortement les dents pour réprimer un gémissement, mais ne s'empêcher de se cabrer sous l'effet du violent plaisir qu'il venait de déclencher en elle.

— Enfoiré, lui murmura-t-elle doucement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le coup d'Edward.

Si le comportement de Bella n'avait alerté leurs voisins immédiats, le sourire triomphant qu'affichait Edward mit la puce à l'oreille d'Emmett qui ne put s'empêcher de le faire savoir.

— Edward, tu veux bien éviter de peloter ma petite sœur ! S'offensa, faussement Emmett, mais d'une voix probablement un peu trop forte puisqu'elle attira l'attention de plusieurs élèves.

— Et depuis quand Bella est ta petite sœur ? lui demanda Edward, tout en ramenant ses mains en des endroits bien moins sulfureux.

— Mais depuis que tu l'as faite entrée dans la famille, mon cher _petit_ frère !

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse répondre à son frère, l'un des élèves émit un commentaire.

— C'est vrai que vous les Cullen avez une drôle de définition de la famille !

— Mike Newton, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas, dit Jasper en identifiant le perturbateur.

— Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, petit cancrelat ! Éructa Rosalie qui semblait visiblement prête à lui sauter dessus comme en témoignait la, mais d'Emmett qui agrippait fermement son bras.

— C'est pas bien difficile à définir ce que vous faites, on appelle ça de l'inceste.

Bella fut trop choquée par les paroles de Mike pour réagir, mais, tout contre elle, elle sentit le corps d'Edward se tendre comme un arc. À côté d'eux, elle vit les visages tendus des autres Cullen, expriment à la fois le dégout et la colère.

— Tu devrais écouter Rose, Newton, ou ça pourrait mal se finir pour toi, lui dit Emmett d'une voix menaçante.

— Après tout, comment pourraient-ils comprendre quoi que ce soit, ils nous ont tous jugés sans savoir qui nous étions sans savoir quel était notre histoire, d'où nous venions ni même qui nous étions, dit Alice dont la voix flutée était faussée par la tristesse.

Parmi les élèves, Bella vit plusieurs paires d'yeux se baisser et réalisa qu'elle non plus ne connaissait pas leur histoire.

Sans rien dire, elle posa sa main sur le point séré d'Edward et caressa doucement sa main. La main d'Edward se détendit et ses doigts enserrèrent les siens.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la cafétéria.

— Alice à raison, finit par intervenir une voix que Bella identifia comme celle d'Angela. Nous vous avons jugés sans même chercher à vous connaitre. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que vous avez été adoptés par le Dr Cullen et Mme Cullen et que Rosalie et Jasper sont frère et sœur.

— Dans ce cas vous ne savez vraiment rien, lui répondit Emmett. Rose et Jazz ne sont pas les seuls à être frères de sang dans le coin.

Jasper rit légèrement.

— Je crois qu'ils sont tous un peu pommés là, il faut dire que le lien n'est pas évident à faire.

— Quoi ? Emmett et Edward ?

Bella sentit le corps d'Edward tressauter sous l'effet du rire qu'il tentait de contenir.

— Je dirais que la différence entre eux serait plutôt de… taille, indiqua Jasper avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne d'Alice.

Personne ne réagissant, Emmett choisit d'éclairer leurs lanternes.

— Alice est ma demi-sœur, père identique…

— Mères différentes, finit Alice en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

— Mais je crois que ce serait à Edward de commencer, après tout c'était lui le premier, ajouta Jasper.

— Merci de rendre à César ce qui est à César, Jasper, lui répondit Edward. Car, oui, je suis le premier des enfants Cullen.

— Mais tu restes le plus jeune ! Ajouta Emmett.

Edward lui lança un projectile non identifié qu'il évita – de justesse.

Edward sera Bella contre lui et commença son récit.

— Mes… parents biologiques étaient médecins eux aussi, ils donnaient plus dans la recherche qu'autre chose. Ils faisaient des recherches sur des virus très dangereux d'après ce que j'en sais. Il y a eu un accident… ils sont morts tous les deux assez rapidement. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir comment exactement comment, c'est trop morbide. Carlisle et eux étaient amis proches, ils avaient étudié dans la même fac et comme mes parents n'avaient plus vraiment famille, ils avaient nommé Carlisle et Esmée comme tuteurs pour le cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose. J'avais 2 ans lorsqu'ils sont morts. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai d'eux sont de vieilles photos et tout un tas d'autres trucs qui sont rangés dans un placard. Ils m'ont officiellement adopté lorsque j'ai eu 5 ans, juste un peu avant que les autres zozos ne commencent à arriver.

Il finit sont récit en lançant un clin d'œil à Jasper et Rosalie qui lui tirèrent la langue tels deux gamins.

— Rosalie et moi sommes effectivement frères et sœurs, entama Jasper, mais contrairement aux autres nous avons un lien de parenté avec ceux qui sont aujourd'hui nos parents. Notre mère biologique était la demi-sœur de Carlisle. Pour ce qui est de notre père, il a déserté bien avant qu'on ne vienne au monde. Siobban a été tuée lors d'un hold-up dans une épicerie du quartier où l'on habitait, à Houston. On connaissait à peine Carlisle et Esmée lorsqu'ils sont venus nous chercher. On avait 6 ans et jusque-là on avait vécu au jour le jour, changeant de ville, de vie au grès des envies de Siobban.

— Ça nous a fait tout drôle de nous retrouver au sein d'une « vraie » famille et avec un petit frère casse-pied en plus, finit Rosalie avec un sourire malicieux.

— C'est même pas vrai ! se rebella Edward, ce qui fit rire pas mal de monde autour d'eux.

— Carlisle et Esmée ne nous ont jamais officiellement adoptés, c'est pour cela que l'on s'appelle Hale, c'était le nom de jeune fille de notre mère, Carlisle et elle avaient la même mère.

— Je suis le suivant à être arrivé chez les Cullen, poursuivit Emmett. Mes parents étaient des voisins des Cullen et ma mère était l'une des meilleures amies d'Esmée.

— À cette époque, on vivait dans le Colorado, précisa Edward.

— Et Emmett courrait déjà après Rosalie, indiqua Jasper avec un sourire malicieux, mais pour lui tirer les couettes.

Edward éclata de rire.

— C'est vrai qu'ils étaient comme chien et chat à cette époque, dit-il avec un large sourire.

— Toujours est-il que mes parents se sont fait tué par un ours lors d'une randonne en montagne alors que je passais le weekend chez les Cullen. Je ne pensais pas y rester si longtemps, finit-il par dire avec un sourire peiné.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer le temps de refouler les émotions qui affluaient.

— J'avais 8 ans. Mais je crois que le pire dans cette histoire a été de découvrir que mon père menait une double vie et que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir perdu mon père ce jour-là. J'ignore encore si ma mère le savait. En tout cas si elle l'avait su, elle n'en avait jamais rien dit à Esmée. Je ne suis devenu un Cullen qu'à l'âge de 14ans, à ma demande.

Alice sourit à Emmett avant d'entamer sa part du récit.

— Ma mère est morte d'un cancer lorsque j'avais 13 ans. Une leucémie foudroyante et j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas tomber malade. Mon père était décédé quelques années plus tôt, mais je n'avais que très peux de souvenir de lui, il faut dire que je ne le voyais qu'une fois de temps en temps. Après le décès de maman, les services sociaux sont venus me chercher et m'on dit que je n'allais pas être placée dans une famille d'accueil, mais dans une famille qui voulait m'adopter. Cette famille, c'était les Cullen. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que j'avais un frère, un demi-frère et qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient fait jouer le principe de regroupement des frères et sœurs. Quelques mois après mon arrivée, Emmett et moi avons demandé à Carlisle et Esmée de nous adopté simultanément pour que l'on puisse enfin dire que l'on était de la même famille, nous n'étions deux enfants nés de père identique, mais de mère différentes, mais les enfants de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, Alice et Emmett Cullen.

Au cours de son récit, Alice avait attrapé la main d'Emmett, tout comme Rosalie avait attrapé celles de Jasper quelques instants plus tôt.

Edward, quant à lui, s'était contenté de resserrer ses bras autour de Bella. N'ayant, elle non plus aucun frère ou sœur de sang, elle comprenait parfaitement les sentiments que pouvaient éprouver son amoureux, mais tout comme lui elle donnait bien plus d'importance aux liens d'affection qu'aux liens du sang.

Du côté des élèves, le récit des Cullen avait soulevé une vague de murmure. Finalement, ce fut Angela qui posa la question que chacun avait sur les lèvres.

— Et ça ne vous a pas fait drôle de vous retrouver en couple alors que vous étiez élevés comme frères et sœurs ?

Les Cullen se regardèrent et ce fut finalement Edward qui répondit à la question.

— En fait ça s'est fait plutôt naturellement. Après la mort de ses parents, Rosalie a passé son temps à materner Emmett, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi il se composte toujours comme un gamin, indiqua-t-il en riant. Quant à Alice, elle a sauté sur Jasper à peine arrivée et le pauvre n'a toujours pas réussi à s'en défaire, finit-il dans éclat de rire tout en évitant un projectile que lui lança Alice. Mais le pire je crois bien que ça a été pour moi de me retrouver quotidiennement face à trois couples, l'Enfer !

Il émit un rire qui fut bientôt suivi par l'ensemble des élèves.

Suite à au récit de leur histoire, l'atmosphère au sien de réfectoire c'était quelque peu réchauffé. Personne n'ayant vraiment envie de dormir, ils se lancèrent dans un concours d'histoire d'horreur. À la surprise générale, ce fut Jasper, avec une terrifiante histoire de vampire [What else ?] qui remporta la palme de l'histoire la plus effrayante.

Puis, peu à peu le silence se fit dans le réfectoire. Les élèves commencèrent à s'installer confortablement pour le reste de la nuit.

Edward et Bella ne furent pas les derniers à s'installer. Edward s'installa sur le dos, aussi confortablement que faire se pu. Bella dans à elle se servit de lui comme d'un très confortable oreiller.

— Je suis désolée pour tes parents, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il lui caressa doucement les flancs et lui embrassa le front.

— Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Contrairement aux autres, j'étais tout petit lorsqu'ils sont morts et pour moi Carlisle et Esmée sont mes parents. De toute façon je préfère me tourner vers l'avenir, lui dit-il avant de capturer tendrement ses lèvres.

Bella s'endormit avec le sentiment persistant d'être une partie essentielle de cet avenir.

Les élèves furent réveillés le lendemain matin par le bruit des engins et des pèles qui déblayaient la neige qui bouchait les entrées sur une hauteur d'un mètre cinquante.

Grâce aux précautions prises par le bureau du shérif, les conséquences de ce blizzard ne furent que matérielles et techniques.

Peu à peu, les élèvent rejoignirent leurs familles.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du réfectoire, Edward et Bella furent surpris par Charlie qui se précipita vers eux et les enlaça tous deux.

Quelque peu surpris – et c'était peu de le dire – les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard où se lisait leur étonnement et leur confusion.

— Papa ? Est-ce que ça va ? Le questionna doucement Bella, qui était quelque peu inquiète.

Charlie se redressa et fit quelques pas en arrière.

— Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il d'un ton quelque peu bourru. Esmée avait beau me dire qu'avec Edward il ne t'arriverait rien, je me suis quand même fait du souci… tu restes ma fille unique…

Edward leva un sourcil suspicieux.

Pourquoi Charlie les aurait-il enlacés tous les deux s'il s'était, uniquement, fait du souci pour Bella ?

Levant légèrement les épaules, il préféra ne pas chercher plus loin et se contenta de se dire qu'avec un peu de chance, il serait accueilli un peu plus chaleureusement dans la maison des Swan par l'hôte des lieux.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Bella passa les jours suivants chez les Cullen, les conséquences du blizzard ayant apporté à Charlie un surcroit de travail qui l'empêchait de rentrer à la maison à une heure raisonnable.

Comme à chaque fois, cette situation n'était pas pour déplaire à Edward et Bella.

Après une étreinte passionnante et passionnée, ils se retrouvèrent allongé l'un contre l'autre, dans le grand lit d'Edward, à profité du silence nocturne qui c'était emparé de la maison, regardant tomber flocons de neige qui, bien que moins denses que quelques jours auparavant, maintenait un épais manteau blanc sur la végétation.

— C'est beau la neige, mais je préfère tout de même la pluie, dit soudainement Edward. Et j'aime écouter la pluie tout en te tenant contre moi, précisa-t-il tout en pressant son corps contre celui de son amante.

— Et moi j'aime écouter la pluie lorsque je suis entre tes bras, lui répondit Bella avant de se dévisser le coup pour l'embrasser.

— Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Non, quoi ?

— Ils nous prévoient un léger réchauffement pour la semaine prochaine et des trombes d'eau.

Bella sourit et se retourna vers lui, passant sa jambe par-dessus ses hanches de telle façon que son sexe, plus qu'humide, entre en contact direct avec la peau de son compagnon. Créant chez ce dernier une réaction physique violente et quasi instantanée.

— Et tu penses qu'il y aura du vent aussi ? demanda Bella avec espièglerie.

— J'en sais rien, mais je l'espère ! s'exclama Edward avant de s'emparer sauvagement de ses lèvres.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui._

_Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous dire quand arrivera le prochain, parce que je sais pertinemment que je ne tiendrais pas les délais, mais il est sûr qu'il sera là dans moins de 6 mois (j'espère !)_

_Si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles, allez sur Twitter, j'y laisse régulièrement pour dire où j'en suis dans l'avancement de mes fictions._

_Et voilà, c'était le premier « post » d'EstL depuis le Texas !_

_Bonne journée à toutes ! (ou bonne nuit ^^)_


End file.
